


Three Times Lucky

by dontbecooler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Brotherly Love, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Meddling, Texting, Texting Only, Totally in love though, little bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbecooler/pseuds/dontbecooler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decided that if he doesn't get involved Mycroft will die a bitter old man. Time for some good ol' fashioned meddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST MYSTRADE POSTED HELLO
> 
> They disconnected so i had to finish this off by myself :'(   
> if it was you please let me know so i can add credit xx
> 
> They were Myc (18)  
> I was Sherlock (14) and Greg (19)
> 
> ENJOY

Attempt One

**Your brother told me something. GL**

 

And what did he tell you? MH

 

**Well, it was about you. GL**

 

He tends to do that. Was it that I was fat, or that I was a bully? MH

 

**Ah, he said both of those. And some other stuff. GL**

**He... Came up to me where I'm interning. Little punk. He was probably kidding. I don't even know how he got to the station. GL**

 

Do tell. MH

 

**That you talk about me all the time. And your cheeks go pink when you do. And your eyes sparkle more. He said that you wanted to marry me. GL**

**He was probably kidding. GL**

 

[Delay] Well. He's very troublesome, isn't he? I'm sorry that he bothered you. MH

 

**Yeah, keep that kid off the streets. How'd he even get to the station? GL**

 

I'm not sure. He's always running around. Acts like he's in a cage or something whenever he's home. MH

 

**Oh yeah. He's a bit of work. Ahh, I'll see you around aye? I have heaps of homework to do... I'll text you tomorrow yeah? GL**

 

Yeah. Tomorrow. MH

 

****

 

You've been running over to the station lately? MH

 

_No. SH_

 

Sherlock. Gregory told me that you talked to him. MH

_He's lying. SH_

 

I don't think he is. Just tell me the truth. You know that I know when you're lying. MH

 

_I told him you wanted to marry him because it’s true. Also that you're a bully and that you're fat. He seemed amused. Oh, and he blushed and stammered. SH_

 

Was any of that necessary? Stop it. Gregory doesn't need to be bothered by my little brother. MH

 

_It was completely necessary. You're going to die alone unless I do something. You're welcome. He called me scamp and told me to go home, if it’s any consolation. He seems to think me a child. SH_

 

He's known me for awhile. He was there when I had to baby-sit you when you were nine. MH

 

_You kissed once one time right? Like a tester. He ran off. You must've scared him. Now you're a little more mature, you can do more than that. SH_

 

How do you even know that? MH

Sherlock. Where is my journal? MH

 

_Oops. Right, I'm behind on my chemistry. See you around Brother mine. Oh, and I won't tell Lestrade about your diary. SH_

 

It's not a diary! Just tell me where it is! MH

 

Attempt Two 

 

**Take a wild guess and tell me who visited me today. GL**

 

Dear god. MH

 

**Just guess. GL**

 

Ugh. My little brother. MH

 

**Ding ding ding. You win. GL**

 

I hope that you got him to leave relatively fast. MH

 

**Uh, he told me more stuff before running off. I didn't get the chance to tell him off. He came in, spoke real quickly, then left. GL**

 

I'm afraid of what he possibly came up with this time. MH

 

**He said you told him off, that he knows about the kiss when he was nine, that he was sorry for your inability to communicate, and that you probably love me. GL**

**Haha. GL**

 

Very nosy and creative, isn't he? Ha. Always loves to torment me. MH

 

**[Delay] Yeah. GL**

 

I'm really sorry. MH

Look, I'll try and talk to him. I'll ask him to stop bothering you down at the station. MH

**Its fine Myc, he's just playing around. Oh crap. My mum just called. She wants me over for tea. Sorry, have to go. GL**

 

Alright. I'll see you, Gregory. MH

 

***

 

You're really trying my patience, you know. Stop bothering him with this. MH

 

_I'm not. He likes it. The way he blushes. It's adorable. SH_

 

Stop it. I don't know what you're even trying to do. Ruin my friendships? MH

 

_Make it more than a friendship actually. Sorry, your best interests are mine. SH_

 

Why do you even care about my relationships? It's just strange of you. MH

 

_Lestrade is a nice human being. He'd be good for you. So at once I'm being a good brother and an annoying one. It's the best. SH_

_"Dear Diary, today Greg wore the best outfit to school today..." SH_

 

Why do you want me in a relationship so bad? MH

Sherlock! Put that back in my room right now! MH

_Wait, wait, it's says journal. SH_

 

Put my journal back, stop going to see Gregory while he's at the station, and stay out of my business. MH

_You'll become a bitter old man if you don't get with Lestrade. SH_

 

I am going to tell mother. MH

_Okay! Okay. I won't do it anymore. SH_

 

You have to promise. MH

_Fine, I promise. You won't tell her now? SH_

 

I won't. Just put my journal back. If Gregory ever knows about it, he won't talk to me again. MH

_Okay. I'll put it there now. Stop texting me, I'm doing an experiment. SH_

 

Attempt Three

 

**Knock Knock Myc. GL**

 

Hello. MH

**Play along! Knock knock. GL**

 

Hm. Who's there? MH

 

**Sherlock Holmes at the police station again today. GL**

 

He promised me that he wouldn't. God. MH

**Uh, he told me something super duper interesting. GL**

 

Super duper? MH

 

**Well, he showed it to me. GL**

**He gave it to me. GL**

 

[Delay] Oh no. MH

**Yeah. GL**

**I have it with me now actually. GL**

 

You're not reading it, are you? MH

**You were a poncey little git even when you were twelve. GL**

 

Yeah, I know. MH

**Is it true? Or a joke? GL**

 

What would you prefer it to be? MH

**I think if it's a joke you're brothers cruel. GL**

 

That doesn't answer my question, Gregory. MH

 

**[Delay] You told me that he was just kidding you know. GL**

**Sherlock that was. GL**

**You told me you liked Chloe, you gave us your blessing. GL**

**And you thought my red top was tacky. GL**

**But you were lying. GL**

 

I do like Chloe. She's very... kind. And your red top is sort of tacky. MH

**You said that you were fine with me being a police officer, that you didn't like anybody. You said that just being my friend was fine with you, that dying my hair silver was a stupid idea. GL**

**You told me that the kiss was a bad idea. GL**

 

Why did you read all of it? Didn't you have the common decency to just let me have a private journal? Those are my secrets. I don't have a physical copy of everything you've lied about! MH

 

**So now you're saying I'm not a decent person? Is that what you're saying? Because that's what I'm getting. GL**

Stop it. MH

**Stop what? I'm not doing anything. GL**

 

I'm sorry for lying. MH

I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can possibly say. MH

 

**You made me feel like shit you know? About that kiss. And every other fucking time you've dissed me. I punched you jokingly in the arm but it actually fucking hurt. And I thought you didn't think of me as any more than a friend. Do you know how long I thought you were- I got with Chloe to make you jealous. I bought that top so you'd talk to me about it. You said one time you like white hair so I dyed mine silver so you would like it more. GL**

**You didn't fucking say anything but mean things. Do you have a vendetta against good intentions? GL**

 

Gregory, if we're being completely honest, you weren't honest either. MH

**I know. But fuck Myc, you could have complimented me. GL**

 

I have complimented you. I've called you smart. MH

 

**Thanks, because being called smart by the smartest man is a big thing. But it wasn't much yeah? I've been trying to get over you, every time you dismissed me, it was easier. Then this fucking journal pops up and everything changes huh? GL**

 

It wasn't like I ordered it to you! Those are supposed to be my feelings. I didn't think that I'd have to shine a light on them! I don't do well with people. There is a reason that my only friends are you, and unfortunately, my brother. Why would I ever risk ruining it? MH

 

**Why wouldn't you broach it being more? I mean, do you seriously think so lowly of me that you'd think I'd dismiss you after that? GL**

 

You know what it's like. Things become tense after there are unrequited feelings. It wouldn't have been the same. MH

 

**I love you. GL**

**Better? GL**

 

[Delay] Yes. A lot better, actually. MH

**Good. GL**

 

Good. MH

**[Delay] So ah, do you want to go out for coffee some time? Talk this out a little? GL**

 

Of course. MH

**Okay. GL**

 

Okay. MH

**I love you. GL**

 

[Delay] I love you too. MH

 

****

 

I guess I should thank you. MH

 

_So it worked? I knew it would. You should have seen his face, Lestrade opened it to a random page and went bright red. SH_

 

I’ll thank you in your eulogy, now that I contemplate it more. MH

_Brother mine, you are welcome. SH_

 


End file.
